Bring Me To Life
by Lacot Piro
Summary: Minha primeira fic por aqui ^^x. E começo logo com uma songfic =P. Faz tempo que não escrevo uma, e escrevo o que vem na minha cabeça na hora, por isso deve estar mto ruim u_U... bjus! =**


Bring Me To Life  
  
Sinopse: Sirius medita sobre sua antiga vida em Azkaban... depois de reencontrar a mulher que um dia já foi seu grande amor, ele percebe o estrago que Azkaban fez nele. E ele pede socorro... Nota da Autora: Usei a música Bring Me To Life do Evanescence (Trilha Sonora do filme O Demolidor / DareDevil) ^^x. E tentei traduzir o melhor que pude. Desculpem, mas não sou uma mestra em inglês, e não achei ninguém que pudesse traduzir pra mim =/. Então, qualquer erro, desculpem. Aceito sugestões, lógico =D.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ela viu os olhos dela, aquele solhos tão bonitos e tão familiares. Viu que ela ainda gostava muito dele, ou pelo menos que ainda não havia esquecido- se dele. Também, eles passaram por tanta coisa juntos, quando jovens. Mas Azkaban conseguiu separá-los... e também conseguiu destruir aquele homem. Que um dia fora tão alegre, tão feliz, tão amigável. Desta vez, ele foi falar com ela apenas para resolver problemas do ministério. Procurava ajuda em seu julgamento, para ganhar sua liberdade ainda não conquistada.  
  
How can you see into my eyes / Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos?  
  
like open doors. / Como portas abertas  
  
Leading you down into my core / Levando você até o fundo do meu coração  
  
where I´ve become so numb / Onde eu fiquei tão entorpecido  
  
Without a soul / Sem alma  
  
my spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold / Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar gelado  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home / Até você achá-lo lá e levá- lo de volta pra casa  
  
Desde que saíra de Azkaban, ele mudara bastante. Sim, ele não fora afetado pelos dementadores. Em parte... Quando se passa mais de 10 anos em um lugar aonde as pessoas gritam quando dormem e enlouquecem falando calamidades perto de você, não tem como você não mudar bastante. Ele continuava a mesma pessoa, mas perdera a essência. Perdera a o espírito. Ele, no momento, se encontrava perdido, adormecido, em algum lugar profundo de Sirius Black.  
  
(Wake me up) / (Acorde-me)  
  
Wake me up inside / Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(I can´t wake up) / (Não consigo acordar)  
  
Wake me up inside / Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(Save me) / (Salve-me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark / Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão  
  
(Wake me up) / (Acorde-me)  
  
Bid my blood to run / Lance meu sangue para um desejo  
  
(I can´t wake up) / (Não consigo acordar)  
  
Before I come undone / Antes que eu morra  
  
(Save me) / (Salve-me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become / Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei  
  
E ele só percebeu o quanto estava perdido, quando reencontrou Camilla. Alguém com quem ele já foi tão feliz, quando ele falou com ela, não conseguiu sentir nada, nada além de saudade. Saudade dos velhos tempos. Saudade do velho Almofadinhas. Foi só depois disso que ele soube. Ele soube que precisava viver de novo. Precisava renascer, precisava acordar do sono profundo no qual estava, antes que ele morresse.  
  
Now that I know what I´m without / Agora que eu sei o que eu sou sem você  
  
you can´t just leave me / você simplesmente não pode me abandonar  
  
Breathe into me and make me real / Respire dentro de mim e me faça ser real  
  
Bring me to life / Me traga para a vida  
  
Ele precisava de ajuda, precisava da Camilla. Ela tinha que ajudá-lo a sair da escuridão. Agora que ele tinha uma oportunidade para renascer, agora que ele havia saído de Azkaban, ela não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo. Ela queria, e tinha, que voltar a viver. Voltar a vida.  
  
(Wake me up) / (Acorde-me)  
  
Wake me up inside / Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(I can´t wake up) / (Não consigo acordar)  
  
Wake me up inside / Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(Save me) / (Salve-me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark / Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão  
  
(Wake me up) / (Acorde-me)  
  
Bid my blood to run / Lance meu sangue para um desejo  
  
(I can´t wake up) / (Não consigo acordar)  
  
Before I come undone / Antes que eu morra  
  
(Save me) / (Salve-me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become / Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei  
  
Bring me to life / Me traga para a vida  
  
(I´ve been living a lie / (Tenho vivido numa mentira  
  
There´s nothing inside) / Não há mais nada dentro de mim)  
  
Bring me to life / Me traga para a vida  
  
Todos aqueles 12 anos ele viveu na escuridão. Viveu num outro mundo, onde todos acreditavam que ele era um criminoso, um traidor. Ele vivera numa mentira. E por causa dessa mentira, tão bem planejada, ele esquecera dos sentimentos. Só tinha sede de vingança e um pensamento fixo de que era inocente. Não havia mais nada além disso nele. E por isso ele precisava voltar a viver.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, / Congelado por dentro sem seu toque,  
  
without your love, darling / sem seu amor, querida  
  
Only you are the life among the dead / Somente você é a vida depois da morte  
  
E Camilla devia ajudá-lo. Ele tinha que reaprender. Reaprender a amar, a sentir, a gostar, e ser feliz. Porque foi sem o amor que ele ficou desse jeito, e era com o amor que ele ia voltar a ser o que era antes.  
  
All of this sight / Tudo desta visão  
  
I can´t believe I couldn´t see / Não acredito que não conseguia ver  
  
Kept in the dark / Guardado dentro da escuridão  
  
but you were there in front of me / Mas você estava lá, na minha frente  
  
Tudo era culpa do Pedro. Culpa do traidor, o traidor que matou seus amigos, destruiu a vida de Remo e acabou com Sirius. Como ele não viu isso antes? Como ele não percebeu que Pedro era um traidor? Claro, ele havia se disfarçado tão bem, que todos foram enganados. Mas sempre tinha a mesma essência. A de um covarde.  
  
I´ve been sleeping a 1000 years it seems / Parece que eu tenho dormido 1000 anos  
  
I´ve got to open my eyes to everything / Eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
  
Without a thought / Sem pensamentos  
  
Without a voice / Sem voz  
  
Without a soul / Sem alma  
  
Ele passou tanto tempo em Azkaban, tanto tempo perdendo sua vida. A cada dia que passava, a vida se esvanecia aos poucos. Cada dia que passava parecia um mês, cada ano parecia 10 anos, aqueles 12 anos pareceram um milênio. Vivendo cada dia sem pensar, sem falar, sem uma alma para poder viver.  
  
(Don´t let me die here / (Não me deixe morrer aqui  
  
There must be something wrong) / Deve haver algo de errado)  
  
Bring me to life / Me traga para a vida  
  
(Wake me up) / (Acorde-me)  
  
Wake me up inside / Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(I can´t wake up) / (Não consigo acordar)  
  
Wake me up inside / Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(Save me) / (Salve-me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark / Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão  
  
(Wake me up) / (Acorde-me)  
  
Bid my blood to run / Lance meu sangue para um desejo  
  
(I can´t wake up) / (Não consigo acordar)  
  
Before I come undone / Antes que eu morra  
  
(Save me) / (Salve-me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become / Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei  
  
Ele não queria sofrer o risco de morrer de novo. Queria voltar a viver. Tudo graças aos olhos da Camilla. Olhos tão azuis que lhe trouxeram de volta a vontade de viver, que um dia prevaleceu sobre ele quando ele lutava contra Comensais da Morte, na época da felicidade, apesar dos maus tempos. Tinha algo de errado com ele, desde que saíra de Azkaban, e ele iria consertar isso.  
  
Bring me to life / Me traga para a vida  
  
(I´ve been living a lie / (Tenho vivido numa mentira  
  
There´s nothing inside) / Não há mais nada dentro de mim)  
  
Bring me to life... / Me traga para a vida...  
  
Ele iria viver de novo, iria voltar a vida, iria acordar desse pesadelo... 


End file.
